


YeeHaw!

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Riding, giggling during sex, kind of soft, no cowboy hats were harmed in the making of this fic, yeehaw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is so silly but i thought jen might like it.enjoy.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous





	YeeHaw!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godotco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godotco/gifts).



> this is so silly but i thought jen might like it.  
> enjoy.

“You look cute.” Neil says from where he’s sitting on the bed. Andrew turns away from the closet to stare over at Neil. 

“You’re ridiculous.” He dismisses him and takes the cowboy hat from his head.

“No, put it back on!” Neil teases and crawls to the end of the bed so he’s closer to Andrew. “I like it. You’re like a sexy cowboy.”

“I’m about to be a sexy, _annoyed_ cowboy if you don’t get out of my face.” Andrew replies, but there’s a smile on his face, and Neil can tell he likes the teasing. 

“If you don’t want to wear the hat, _I’ll_ wear the hat.” Neil snatches the cowboy hat from him and places it onto his red curls, keeping eye contact with Andrew. 

Andrew rolls his eyes, “No one’s forcing you to wear the hat.” He reaches for it, but Neil slides backwards out of his reach. “I was gonna throw it out anyway.” 

“No!” Neil whines and tugs at the loop of rope hanging off of the hat. He looks over at the closed door, checking it to make sure the lock is turned, before looking back at Andrew. “We could at least have some fun with it first.” 

Andrew crosses his arms, still standing at the end of the bed menacingly. He turns to look at the door as well, before turning back to Neil and climbing onto the bed after him. He slides big hands up Neil’s long legs, slipping under the hem of his running shorts. “Let’s have fun then.” He says, staring down at Neil with a smirk creeping across his face.

Neil giggles when Andrew wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him against him and flopping down onto his back, laying Neil on top of him, cowboy hat and all. 

Andrew slides a hand down to Neil’s ass, squeezing and making Neil squirm in his grasp. 

Neil moves so he’s straddling Andrew, sitting on top of him like he’s the king of something. He rests scarred hands over Andrew’s chest, spreading his fingers across the black fabric of his shirt. His eyes travel up Andrew’s neck, pausing over his lips before finally making eye contact. “Want me to ride you?” Neil asks quietly, “ _Cowboy_?” A sly smile spreads across Neil’s face when he says it. 

Andrew smiles right back at him, his fingers tensing on Neil’s thighs at the pet name. “God, yes,” He breathes out, already feeling himself getting hard under Neil. 

Neil must feel it too, because he wiggles his hips just enough to make Andrew groan. 

Andrew grabs at the rope hanging under Neil’s chin and tugs him down for a kiss. He slides his other hand around Neil’s waist and down the back of his shorts, rubbing over his hole. 

“Hmm,” Neil hums into the kiss, bringing a hand up to rest on Andrew’s cheek. It’s awkward, kissing with the cowboy hat on, but Neil holds it onto his head. He’s really going to lean into the cowboy thing, especially since Andrew seems to enjoy it. 

Neil pulls back and slides off of Andrew, standing only to shimmy out of his shorts, his cock finally springing free from its constraints. Andrew pushes his pants down and kicks them off, moving up the bed so he can sit up a bit more. 

Neil crawls back onto the bed, kneeling on either side of Andrew’s lap. Andrew slides his hands up Neil’s thighs, squeezing his ass, and then resting at his waist, just under his shirt. Neil takes the cowboy hat off, placing it on Andrew’s head just long enough so he can pull his shirt off. Now, fully naked on top of Andrew, Neil takes the hat back from him, fitting it back onto his own head before seating himself in Andrew’s lap with a smile on his face. Andrew’s hands never leave Neil’s waist, and his eyes never leave Neil’s face. He’s constantly amazed at Neil’s boldness, at his unbelievable body, at his ability to make Andrew _feel_ so much. 

Neil wiggles his hips a little and pulls Andrew out of his daze. “Get me ready.” Neil requests, placing on hand gently on Andrew’s shoulder. 

Andrew nods, reaching to their bedside table drawer for the lube, and successfully coating his fingers, before slipping into Neil. 

Neil arches into Andrew’s touch, savoring every lingering poke and prod of his fingers into him, urging him deeper, and mumbling praises at Andrew, until Neil is writing on top of him, practically begging for Andrew’s cock. 

“Andrew, Andrew, fuck me. Fuck me, _now_ ,” He pleads, rolling his hips back onto Andrew’s fingers, desperate for more of him. 

Andrew obliges, of course, desperate to be inside of him and to make him feel good. He pulls his fingers out of Neil and rubs his own cock with the lube left over on his fingers. Neil blinks hazy eyes, and snatches the lube up, leaning forward out of Andrew’s grasp. He grips Andrew’s cock, behind himself and sloppily coats him in lube, swatting Andrew’s hands away when he tries to help. “Let me do it.” Neil whispers, and Andrew moves his hands to rest at Neil’s thighs, feeling them tense as he slides down onto Andrew’s cock. 

“Oh fuck, Neil,” Andrew’s eyes flutter closed as Neil sinks down onto him, fully seated and wiggling in no time. “You’re so impatient.” Andrew mumbles, although it’s less of a complaint, and more of a _‘slow down so we can both savor this’_. 

Neil holds onto Andrew’s shoulder with one hand and holds the goddamn cowboy hat with the other as he bounces. He rolls his hips expertly, easily falling into a rhythm with Andrew. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Neil pants out, and a curl falls forward over his eyes. Andrew slides his hands up to hold onto Neil’s waist, guiding his hips onto his cock and watching the muscles of Neil’s lower stomach tense with every movement.

Andrew looks up at Neil’s euphoric face, eyes barely open, lips slightly parted, red curls sticking to his forehead. And that fucking cowboy hat; Neil is still holding onto it so it won’t fall off. He has no right to look this sexy while wearing a cowboy hat. 

Neil pauses his movements to shift and to look down at Andrew’s flushed face, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before starting to bounce on his cock again. 

Neil makes eye contact with Andrew, and then, “Yeehaw!” He starts laughing, and pauses his movements again. Neil covers his face with both hands, and Andrew can’t help but chuckle with him. “I had to,” Neil says finally, and Andrew only stares up at him in amusement. 

“You’re cute.” Andrew mumbles, attempting to hide the smile on his face by tugging Neil down by the hat string for another kiss. He slides a hand around Neil’s waist to grab his ass again, and Neil grinds his hips down, awarding himself some friction for his neglected cock. 

“Hmm,” Neil hums into the kiss, before pulling back, “Giddy up,” He giggles again at his own atrocious cowboy jokes, and Andrew has to bite back another smile. 

Neil braces himself with both hands on Andrew’s shoulders, forgetting about the cowboy hat for a moment as he grinds down into Andrew’s lap, brushing his lips across Andrew’s temple. 

Andrew finally takes some control back, and wraps both hands around Neil’s petite waist, guiding him and moving him where he wants him. He handles Neil’s body with care, as he always does, but doesn’t shy away from chasing his own release, thrusting up into him, and making him pant and write and moan above him. 

Neil slips both hands under Andrew’s shirt, pushing it up to his chest so he can cum on his stomach. They’ll both be thankful for that later when they don’t have to wash cum off of _another_ of Andrew’s black t-shirts. Neil pumps his cock as Andrew bounces him in his lap, the cowboy hat, now crooked on Neil’s head. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Neil whines, aggressively jerking his cock, and smearing precum. 

Andrew stares at Neil’s face, and watches him fall into complete bliss as he fucks him; and this is what sends Andrew over the edge. The thought of Neil sharing it with Andrew. _Because_ of Andrew. They do it together. 

“Fuck,” Andrew holds Neil’s waist still, as he spills into him, hot and deep.

Neil moans when he feels Andrew cum in him, seconds away from his own orgasm. “Oh Andrew, fuck,” Neil breathes, his eyes fluttering closed when he paints Andrew’s stomach with his own cum. 

Andrew relaxes his grip on Neil’s waist, trailing his fingers over the scars and up Neil’s chest, his fingertips tapping at his collarbone, and his hand resting over his heart. 

Neil brings his clean hand up to rest over Andrew’s, feeling his heartbeat even out. 

Neil giggles, “Does the cowboy hat turn you on?” He asks with a smirk.

Andrew scoffs, “Oh my god, fuck off!” He nudges Neil off of him, “It was your idea!” He crawls over Neil, now hovering above him. Andrew stares down at the redhead under him, his eyes flicking over every part of his face; every imperfection, every freckle, every scar. 

Neil giggles again and whips the hat off of his head, flinging it to the side. “Yeah, but you liked it!” He teases, draping a hand around Andrew’s shoulder. “And now I have cum in me, so,” 

Andrew rolls his eyes, “Whatever,” He scoffs, trying and failing to not sound amused. “Get up, you’re gonna get cum on the sheets.” He tugs his t-shirt over his head, careful not to get any of Neil’s mess on it. 

“You’re such a grouch.” Neil frowns, but he gets up anyway, ambling towards the bathroom to try and clean up before they have to meet the rest of the foxes for a meeting. 

Andrew checks his phone, finding a text in the group chat from Nicky, who is in the next dorm over: **_I heard that yee haw_ **

And then one from Aaron immediately after: **_ew_ **

Andrew sends a single emoji back: 🤠


End file.
